


Rhapsody

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Forced Bonding, Het, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pon Farr, Rape, Slash, Threesome, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is seduced by and becomes accidentally bonded to a female passenger on board the Enterprise.  He begins to suffer from a condition that mimic's Vulcan pon farr.  Spock takes him to Vulcan to seek a healer to break the bond.  But things are never that clean cut and easy.</p><p>This is a re-write of one of my older fic's from 2007, (first published as 'The Rhapsody' in 'Spiced Peaches XIII 2008')  Hopefully I have fixed some of the issues that plagued the original version of this.</p><p>In McCoy's POV.  Warning: non-con, rape, dub-con, contains both graphic slash and het sex.  Featuring expanded sex scenes. </p><p>Re-write is WIP at this point.  Original version is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ellen, Tempest for their original reviews and con-crit on the Spock/McCoy haven.

PROLOGUE

I panted and moaned into the shell of the pointed ear, breathing out: “ _Yes. Yes._ ” Warm hands caressed my bare back and ass as the ecstasy of climax overwhelmed me. I could not believe how wonderful this was. How good it felt. How much I wanted this. Now... I wanted more.

The door chime to my quarters made itself known. Goddamned annoying, that buzzing noise. I wanted to rip that fucking thing out of the wall. I’m busy, goddammit. Didn’t they realize I’m busy? So I ignored it.

‘Buzzzzz’. Once again. 

I ignored it, again.

‘Buzzzzz’.

“Go away!” I called out. “Sleeping!”

‘BUZZZZZZZ’

“I said, ‘Go away’!”

‘BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ’ Obviously the idiot wasn’t getting the message. Whoever it was standing there behind the door, was fixin’ to get a knuckle sandwich. I struggled up out of bed, shrugging a robe on. I tripped over my disgarded tunic and uniform slacks on the deck as I staggered to the door. I hit the button with a closed fist. The doors swooshed open, revealing the form of the pointy eared hobgoblin. The pixie raised an eyebrow back at me. “The fuck do you want?” I demanded.

"Ah. Dr. McCoy. I have been..." Spock trailed off, gaping at me like an idiot.

“Have been what?” I asked.

The Vulcan dropped his gaze to my bare chest, traveling down my body to my bare legs and feet.

“What the devil are you ogling at?” I adjusted my black silk robe.

Spock’s eyes snapped back up to meet mine. “Nothing, Doctor.”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“May I come in?”

“You may not.”

“And why not, Doctor?”

“Because I said so. It's late.” Irritating piece of shit. “Now git!”

The Vulcan didn’t appear to hear what I’d said. Instead of leaving, the bastard unbeliveably tried to enter my cabin. I blocked the door with my entire body and smiled back at him thinly, dangerously, my eyes blazing and full of murderous intent, hoping the Vulcan got the hint. “I said ‘no’. You do know what ‘no’ means, It means I don’t want you here. Alright?”

"Did I awaken you?" Spock asked. "Forgive me. It did not sound as if you had been sleeping."

“What I've been up to is none of your goddamned business,” I hissed. “Now get the fuck out of here.”

“Someone is here with you.” Spock appeared genuinely curious, cranning his neck in an attempt to see.

“What if they are? What the hell do you care?”

"You're acting very oddly, Doctor. Are you drunk?" 

"No, I am not drunk,” I whispered, almost pleadingly. "I'll...just...see you later, okay? Just go."

I hastily punched the button, shutting the doors. Locked it with my CMO code. Jesus Fucking Christ. It was about time I was rid of him.  
Letting my hand fall, I banged my forehead against the bulkhead in an effort to clear it. My heart was pounding, hard, audibly in my ears. My quarters spun. I leaned against my desk to steady myself. Struggling to get my bearings, I turned back to where a figure lay in the sleeping alcove. 

A woman? How'd she get here? Why was she here? I brought her back here for sex? I must have blacked out from booze, but oddly I couldn’t remember drinking anything.

"Oh my god." I realized my feet were walking me, unwillingly, over to the direction of my bunk, where she lay. I didn’t want to go, but I did. I sat down on my bunk, next to her. “Sweetheart,” I said. “You’re gonna have to leave. I’m not feeling so well.” I struggled to remember, something, anything. The woman lay on her side, under the covers. An outline of her breast and hips showed very prominently. She was stunningly beautiful. “You’re gonna have to go, Honey. Please, you need to go, now.”

She didn’t go, didn’t move, simply beckoned at me. I wanted...needed to return to this woman in my bed, to hell with anything or anyone else.  
I crawled towards her, then stopped myself, managing to fight against this urge that propelled me. I got off the bed and pulled myself into the adjacent chair. My erection grazed my silk robe. The fabric felt smooth and exquisite against my glans. My hand darted underneath, gripped my cock and stroked it. Her eyes met mine as I did. She beckoned at me again.

“Baby.” I removed my hand from my dick, desperately fighting the desire within me. “You need to go. Not feeling so well. You have to go.”  
I wanted her so badly. So badly that I’ll kill to have her. She needed to leave.

“Spock...Spock,” I whispered. I’m so sorry. I should really go talk to him. Explain myself. Help me, Spock. Yes, I should go explain what happened. Yes...yes...that's a great idea. I need to get out of here. “Baby you need to go. Go. Get on out of here.”

But...after a few moments I knew. I knew that leaving was unnecessary. I didn't want to leave. 

What was necessary, was to have her...again and again. 

I went to the bed, as if in a trance. ‘Tvi’koh’litak...’ I thought to myself, using the Vulcan word for 'trance'. My mind panicked. 'Wait a minute...how do I know the Vulcan word...?'

With each step closer to her, I desperately wanted to flee but the overriding desire was too great. “Must be your crazy pheromones, enticing me. You goddamned siren. Help me...Spock,” I whispered. My eyes stung. I blinked as a tear rolled down my cheek. “Please help me.” I wanted to scream but all I could manage were choked whispers.

Eventually, fleeing did not matter anymore. Nothing mattered... but my desire for her.

I went back over to where she lay, shook her roughly, snatching the duvet off, revealing her naked body. I inhaled the welcoming, heady aroma of alien musk as I bit down hard on her neck, drawing green blood. She responded eagerly, enthusiastically. I moved her legs apart and lay between her thighs.

I entered her, surrounded, suffocated by her intense, oven-like warmth. 

Ah. Each time it has happened I’d been surprised by the heat. How many times had it been so far? Six, seven times? Ten, twenty? At least. As my body forced me to go through the motions of lovemaking...no this isn’t lovemaking...this is rape, I tried to keep on the peripial of things, be here as an observer to what my body was doing. But no, I was drawn in completely. I lingered deeply, helplessly into the beguiling steel grey eyes framed by slanted black eyebrows. The coldness stared down into my soul, reading my very thoughts. 

And could I read hers? It hit me that I could feel myself enter her from her own perspective. Felt myself thrusting inside of me. It’s heavenly, or hellish and very addicting. As I moved, I caressed the luminescent skin, traced the delicately pointed ear, ran my tongue along her bald head. Nary a hair was on her whole body. Ah.

I reached climax, coming deep inside her. Her own orgasm spilled into my mind.

After I was finished with her, or more accurately she was finished with me, I stumbled off of her, moving away as far as I could manage at this point, into my living area. Every time, I engaged in this act with her, I felt terrible disgust with myself. Why couldn’t I stop this? Why don’t I leave my quarters right now, go get help, comm Jim, comm Spock? Comm anyone? 

I could do nothing. The room was now constantly spinning, nausea welling up in me. I retched and threw up right where I was, in the middle of the cabin. Vomit hit the deck and splattered everywhere.

The door chime screamed out like a buzzy bee. Again and again and again. 

“Ah’ve’krenath’!” I cried out in agony. I wiped my mouth, walked back to the bedchamber, pulled the woman to me and claimed her mouth savagely, drawing more blood, this time from her lips.

The buzzer sounded yet again, but I did not care.

On top of her, thrusting wildly, I was scarcely aware of someone overriding my door lock, pulling me away, then ushering me out of my quarters.

_______________  
CHAPTER ONE COMING SOON


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I awoke to find myself sprawled out on a bed with a dull throbbing pain in the frontal lobes. My vision was blurry, couldn’t see a goddamned thing. “Tell the guy with the hammer to knock the fuck off," I groaned out.

"What is your name?" a voice asked.

“Huh?”

"State your name, rank and serial number. Now."

I panicked for a moment wondering if I was in fact held captive by an alien species, on board an alien ship. But by the clinical scent and noises surrounding me and that familiar voice commanding me it was apparent I was in sickbay, on board my own ship, therefore safe. I struggled to recall the information in my fuzzy, oddly non-operational brain. "It's uh...it's uh...uh...McCoy. Leonard, H...my uh...I'm Chief Medical Officer; USS Enterprise...is that right?"

“Correct. Do you remember what has happened to you?"

"I've been...” I managed to recall an image. “Performing my duties in sickbay... all evening, Mr. Spock.” I blinked, attempting get my vision to clear. “I had an accident I presume?”

"Negative.”

I struggled to sit up. “Then what am I--?”

Warm strong hands grabbed onto my shoulder, pushing me down and holding me there. “Do not arise.”

I worked my jaw, feeling electric all over my body, right down to my fingertips. I was clad in only a black silk robe and nothing else. “I’m out of uniform. What time is it?”

"0710.32"

“The next day? It can’t be.”

“It most definately is.”

Unease spread to the pit of my stomach as I propped myself up on my elbows. Finally my vision began to clear. "Why am I missing a whole...Am I concussive? I must have had an accident. Lab explosion? How about filling me in Mr. Spock?"

Spock cleared his throat in a near perfect imitation of me or Jim. "I do not know whether you will believe this or not, Doctor. I caught you, as you would say: _'en flagrante delicto'_ with the passenger we are carrying."

I laughed outright. “What?” Spock couldn't possibly know what he was talking about. " _En flagrante delicto_? That's latin for 'caught in the act of sex', Spock."

"I know precisely what the latin term means, Dr. McCoy."

"But that's crazy. With who?”

"You do not remember?"

"No! What the hell are you talking about? Where was I supposedly engaged in this? Here in sickbay?"

"In your quarters."

"Well then, tell me, how'd I get back to sickbay?"

"I pulled you off of her, got you out of your quarters, locked them under my voiceprint, administered the Vulcan Nerve Pinch to you, then carried you to sickbay."

“You nerve pinched me? No wonder I feel like shit.”

“Forgive me. However, it was the only way to subdue you. You were quite violent.”

“Violent? You carried me through the corridors?” It had to be a joke. I’d probably just blacked out, hit my head somehow. Now I was concussed and Spock was simply giving me a hard time about it. I couldn't help myself, giggling madly till I was in hysterics. I slapped my hand against the pad of the diagnostic bed. "Is today April Fools Day?"

"Doctor, I am absolutely serious."

"I'm getting up...wait a minute...Woah. My God.” Every muscle in my body protested against my rising up. I fell back to the bio-bed. "I feel like I've been in a shuttlecraft accident. A little help, here, Mr. Spock?"

Spock obliged me and I swung off the bed, touching bare feet to the cold deck. Spock let go of me and I staggered, taking one shaky step but no more. Instead I flung myself face forward unto the bed, grasping onto it for dear life. “Hand me my type II scanner.”

He did. “Doctor, you are in serious trouble. I have something to tell you.” Spock’s voice sounded far away. "You are bonded to the woman."

"What woman?"

"Our passenger. Ambassador Mivar. With whom you were caught in bed with," Spock repeated patiently. "You are bonded to her, Dr. McCoy.”

"What?! The Deltan Ambassador?”

“She is half-Vulcan, half Deltan.”

I knew my voice was frightened, muffled as I kept my face planted into the bed, struggling to process this. ''What do you mean, bonded? What are you talking about? Bonded as in...bonded? As in, our minds are joined?”

“Indeed.”

“This is crazy. This has to be a mistake.”

"Dr. McCoy. Listen to me. I can sense the bond."

“So break it. Right now. Work your Vulcan voodoo on me. Whatever you gotta do, do it.”

“I cannot. I do not have the ability to do so.'' 

“Spock," I insisted with exasperation. "Try.”

Spock rubbed his hands together, then placed them on my forehead. I felt a stab of excruciating agony. I heard Spock cry out and yank his hands away. “Fascinating,” he said, gasping.

“She’s got me locked in tight?”

“As you might say on earth, the tendrils of this bond are curled about your mind like spider silk.”

"Oh...God." I dropped my scanner on the cushion of the bio-bed then began to wretch. “I’m going to be sick Spock. Hurry. Help me up." Spock nodded and pulled me to a standing position. I leaned on him as I wavered, walking over to the head.

I knew Spock was standing behind me, watching me vomit, (but I was beyond caring about that fact) observing me proceeding to lose everything I’d ever eaten or drank in the past three days. The dry heaves set in, pushing me convulsions and finally leaving me gasping in pain. I sank down, shattered, to a fetal position on the deck, against the metal toilet, feeling the welcoming coldness against my face. As I did so, I felt a bizarre sensation in my mind. Something that moved the other way, when I moved one way. A scatter of fleeting alien emotions flooded me. I heard a faint buzzing…Tinnitus? Or did I feel this sensation?...I could not ascertain which. The nearest thing I could compare it to was an insect flying around in my mind. Fluttering, like a butterfly. It made me dizzy, like nothing else ever had.

I lifted my head up a few centimeters, felt the deck spin over after a delayed second, then felt it flip over a little too far. I overcompensated the other way. A very bad idea. I let my head loll back onto the deck, looking straight up at the upside down figure of Spock. "I can feel something…is that her?" I breathed in sharply, putting my hands to my temples.

“Affirmative.”

I confirmed in dismay: “It is her. She’s floating in my head. Get out of my goddamned head!”

“Doctor--“

“Help me up, over to the bed, now.”

He assisted me over, his arm around my waist, my arm slung over his shoulders. I scrabbled back up to the bed and laid down, my type II rolled off the cushion and clattered to the deck.

Just then Christine Chapel poked her head in to the ward. “Dr. McCoy? Is everything alright--?”

“Get out of here!” I screamed back at her. She fled. I then realized that was a huge fuck up and said, “No, no, wait Chris...come back!”  
I felt Spock’s hands on my shoulders as Christine came back and stood next to me. I felt her hand on my forehead and I tried to shake it away. “Don’t touch me.”

“Do not touch him,” I heard Spock command to her. 

“What’s wrong with him, Mr. Spock?”

“He is ill, Nurse.”

“I can see that, Mr. Spock,” she snapped.

“Chris...” I said.

“I’m activating the scanner, Doctor,” she said. “Vitals through the ceiling, adrelaline, blood pressure--“

“Ummm,” I said, barely listening to the report. She was close enough to me, to where I was able to catch her free hand. I brought it to my lips and kissed them. “Your hands, so smooth. Feel so cool. You smell so delicious,” I mumbled.

Spock broke our hands apart. “Thank you, Nurse,” he said.

“But, Mr. Spock--“

“I shall call for you, if needed. Thank you, you are dismissed.”

“Yes, Mr. Spock.” Her reluctant footsteps backed away and left us alone.

“You better start singing like a bird, Mr. Spock,” I hissed. “What the devil is wrong with me?”

“The Ambassador,” Spock said, gently, “has seduced you with Deltan pheromones."

“Why?”

“I do not know. Do you?”

“I can’t remember. Not at all.”

“Nevertheless, it has happened.”

"It’s possible to bond with me against my will?"

“Affirmative.”

"I'm absolutely stunned,” I said, eyes closed. "I need--gimme-- a glass of water. And while you're over there…2 cc's Althmazine."

"Spock nodded and fetched me what I'd asked for, handing over the water and pressing the anti nausea/dizziness potion hypo against my skin. "That is not all, Doctor."

"More bad news?"

"I do not wish to further alarm you, however, a forced and unprepared bonding with a stranger is a very serious situation for you to be in."

“No kidding.” I sipped more water, grateful for it's soothing coolness. “Mr. Spock I believe you have just now uttered the understatement of the year. Congratulations--“

"I am concerned with your functioning capabilities. You are now in danger of not being able to complete your assigned duties. You are now compromising the ship's security. The woman will be able to access the ships medical records, science records, sensitive information and classified information."

“Through the bond?”

“Yes. Since your mind is untrained, you will not block her out.” 

“Can you train me to block her?”

“Yes, but it will take time. And you are in no condition at this moment to learn mind rules.”

I swallowed hard. Shit. I suddenly felt a tingle in my groin and an insistent droning in my head. I wanted...something... I wanted...what? and I wanted it now. "Something very strange is happening, Spock. I feel really…I want to...have sex with her, right now. The thoughts are consuming me. I can't help it." I felt the stirrings of an erection. I covered my crotch with my hands (Spock watching me do so, I noted with embarrasment) and thought of the role of Bacillus Anthracis spore structures in macrophage cytokine responses...and felt myself calm down. That was more like it....Dammit. The sexual thoughts immediately returned.

"Last night you examined her in Sickbay,” Spock said.

“I can’t--“

“Think, Doctor, why?”

I tried to focus. “She came here and...she told me she wasn’t feeling well. It was late.”

“Was there a duty nurse here with you last night?"

“No, just me on night watch! I performed a simple exam, couldn’t find a damn thing wrong with her. But, I couldn't resist escorting her to my quarters...and, once there, I took her... like an animal..." I trailed off, disgusted with myself. My penis engorged, becoming rock hard.

"Repeatedly?"

“Yes, Mr. Spock, repeatedly.”

"Pon farr," Spock said, suddenly. "You are exhibiting similar signs. I can sense it in you. Your vitals appear to confirm this. Elevated testosterone, adrenaline--”

“Pon farr?” I gazed over at the Vulcan, horror-struck, then barked out a nervous, high pitched laugh. My hand started tapping on the side of the bio-bed. "I'm in… pon farr? But... I'm...not a Vulcan...I'm human. That's absolutely ridiculous."

"This is not a true pon farr, but it is a condition very similar to it. Your scent is vastly different than normal."

“You know my baseline scent pretty goddamned well, huh?”

“Of course.”

I snorted. “Of course.”

"The only logical answer is because you are bonded to a half-Vulcan female you will respond like a Vulcan male to her. However, because of the Deltan pheromones compounding the situation you might be trapped in this way continually, instead of in a seven-year cycle."

I found myself whimpering pathetically. “Spock. Push me out of the airlock. This is hell.”

Spock sighed. 

“Call Jim.”

“Jim is on his way.”

“He’s is gonna--oh fuck, he is gonna be one pissed off starship captain. Where the fuck where you last night, anyway, while I was examining her? You could have stopped this!”

“Do I usually supervise physical examinations, Doctor?”

“No, but didn’t you have any idea of what she was capable of?”

“Not at that point. She has a strong mind, stronger than mine. She is able to block me out. Additionally, one would not assume a Vulcan even a half Vulcan will take advantage of another species in this way.”

“This is an interstellar incident, Mr. Spock. This is criminal.”

“And she shall be prosecuted to the fullest extent of Federation law.”

“Locked in my quarters, huh?”

“Affirmative.”

“Oh, Jesus Fucking Christ.”

________  
CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON


	3. Chapter 3

"Of all the reckless and stupid things to get yourself into, Bones! Why are you always thinking with your goddamned glands?"

"Me?!" I shouted back at Jim, sounding suspiciously like an Earth Hyena. “It wasn’t my fault!”

"Jesus, Bones! You--”

"Captain," Spock said, interrupting our little screech fest. “This was not Dr. McCoy’s fault. It could have happened to anyone in the crew. Especially you.”

“Not me,” Jim protested. “I could have resisted her advances.”

I snorted at that and Spock shook his head. “No, you could not have, Jim.”

“Alright,” Jim replied. “I can’t have my Chief Medical Officer bonded to some stranger!”

“Indeed.”

“Spock.''

“Yes, Dr. McCoy?” 

“Go get me a hypo and load it with an ampule of tetraphox Three.”

As Spock went over to fetch it for me, Jim wondered: “Tetraphox three?”

“You should know what that is, Jim. Eradicates any known sexually transmitted disease.”

“You've contracted a disease?”

“I don't believe so. But, better safe than sorry,” I said with bitterness. “Right, Jim?”

“Right.” I took the hypo from Spock, checked it three times then shot myself in the bare hip. The drug stung. I gritted my teeth as it entered my bloodstream. I slammed the empty hypo on the shelf next to my bed. Jim grimaced watching me. “Can’t you break the bond, Spock?”

“Negative,” Spock told him. “However, there is a priestess on Vulcan who has the ability.”

"Dammit," Jim said. "Spock we're diverting to Vulcan."

"Captain, you are forgetting we are in route to Celtus III, to deliver medical supplies. We cannot deviate from course."

I slammed my hand down on the side of the bio-bed. "Fuck!" I was more upset about the fact that I now couldn't perform my duty as Chief Medical Officer of this ship. M'Benga was going to have to handle those inoculations.

"Dr. M'Benga will board Gallileo and transport those medical supplies over," Jim said.

"Negative, Jim," Spock replied. "You forget about the rest of the ambassadors who also need to be delivered to Celtus III."

“Vulcan...is nearly two standard weeks away via shuttlecraft,” Jim said.

Spock nodded. “We will need to depart as soon as possible. The longer the doctor remains in this condition the more difficult it will become to sever it. Left long enough, breaking the bond would become impossible. And, I fear, that the doctor, while in transit, will suffer the effects of plak tow.”

“Plak tow,” Jim said. “That sounds familiar. You--“

“Suffered from it as well, as you recall.”

“So Bones could," Jim glanced at me, horrified, "die from this?”

“Affirmative.”

“I’d be forced to remain her love slave or die?” I whined.

“Indeed. Furthermore, Captain, to save journey time, we must travel dangerously close to the Neutral Zone.”

“Cannot be helped.” Jim sighed. He went over to the sickbay viewer and flipped it on. “Kirk to Ambassador, acknowledge.”

There was no response. 

“Transporter room."

_“Kyle here, Captain.”_

“Scan occupant in CF-127.”

_“Scanning. It contains one occupant.”_

“Beam occupant directly to brig. Highest security. Standby.” Jim turned to Spock. “Would she affect a security guard if stationed?”

“She would be able, if she so chooses to, yes,” Spock said.

“You mean bond with them?”

“I believe the Ambassador can only bond with one victim at a time, however she can certainly copulate with them as she so chooses.”

“They can’t have her!" I found myself screaming out. "She’s mine! Mine! I’ll kill anyone who comes near her!” I seethed. “You hear me?! Mine! Mine! She’s all mine--“

Jim clamped a hand onto my shoulder and leaned over me lying on the bio-bed. “Bones,” he whispered. “Come on, Doc. You don’t want her. You can fight this.”

“Fight this,” I repeated. I smiled weakly. “Sure, Jim.”

Jim looked up while still holding on to me. “Mr. Kyle, no guard stationed. Highest security beam. Monitor via viewscreen.”

_“Yes, Captain.”_

“Kirk out.” Jim clicked off and stayed where he was, staring down at me.

Suddenly, my hand clamped around the scruff of his neck. I pulled him towards me, and claimed his mouth. He froze in my grasp, not adding to the kiss, keeping his mouth tightly shut while my tongue tried to gain access. Strong arms suddenly pulled Jim away. Spock. Jim gasped as soon as we broke apart. “What the hell, Bones?!”

“This,” Spock said, hanging on to my wrist and squeezing it in an apparent warning. “Will continue to be a problem.”

“He’ll attack everybody?” Jim asked.

“Nearly.”

“But I’m not the Ambassador.”

“His advances towards anyone else will be to scratch an itch, but he will be angered that the object of his affection is not the female in question.”

I wiped my mouth with my freehand and laughed sheepishly. “Sorry, Jim. Don’t know what came over me.”

Jim backed away, eyeing me warily and flipped the desk comm. “Kirk to Chekov, ready shuttlecraft Gallileo for launch.”

_“Acknowledged, Keptin.”_

“We don’t need to take her along, do we, Mr. Spock?”

“Negative, it can be broken without her presence. In fact the further apart they are, the easier it should prove.”

“I’d just want to do her all the way to Vulcan, anyway!,” I said.

“Spock, she must be a--”

“Jim, McCoy is a security risk,” Spock said, quickly.

“Yes,” Jim said. “I understand. Bones?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did she do this to you? Is she a spy?”

“I dunno, Jim. Your guess is as good as mine.”

“His mind is far too feeble to access hers,” Spock added.

“Thanks a lot, Spock,” I snapped.

“Bones, go freshen up, shave, get out of this skimpy bathrobe. Get a goddamned uniform on. That's an order. We are departing immediately.”

“No,” I whispered. “Not going.”

“Bones,” Jim said. “That's an order. Be strong.”

“Jim,” Spock said. “It would be unwise if you accompanied us.”

“He’d keep...?“ Jim motioned.

“He would.”

“He doesn’t seem to attack you, Mr. Spock. Does he.”

Spock threw me a glance. “He does not.”

* * *

I ran my hand over the non-functioning door sensor inside Spock’s quarters. “Won’t open.”

Spock stood behind me observing my movements. “Obviously not, Doctor.”

“What’s wrong? Don’t trust me?”

“At this point, negative. Were this door unlocked you would attempt to escape and gain access to the ambassador.”

I turned around and chuckled. “Nice try, Mr. Spock. I do possess a medical override.”

“You do not.” Spock grimaced. “Not anymore.”

I nodded. “My logical mind thanks you for imprisoning me inside your quarters. My hormones, however, want to kill you.”

“Indeed?”

“But not fuck you, for some reason.”

Spock nodded over to his bathroom. “You know where my shower is, I suggest you use it. We depart in one standard hour.”

“I smell like sex?” I half teased, then immediately regretted it. Spock’s eyes grew hooded. “I’m sorry...I...uh..."

Spock waved me off. “It is of no consequence.”

“I need a drink,” I said, quickly. 

Spock shook his head. “I do not recommend you consume any alcoholic beverages.”

“I don’t care what you recommend,” I said. “I'm still the doctor around here. I’m not pregnant, just bonded against my will. I need a drink. Now.”

“Very well,” Spock said. “Your bottle of brandy is right where you left it.”

“Oh, is it now?” I cooed at him as I went over to the cabinet to fetch it. I located it, carted it over and recklessly slammed the bottle down onto his desk. 

“Please be careful. You might damage the surface.”

“Little old feeble me is capable of damaging your precious desk?”

Spock folded his arms. “Doctor.”

“Go get me two glasses, Mr. Spock.”

“You only require one.”

“Oh, no, Mr. Spock. You’re having a drink with me.”

Spock sighed as fetched a solitary glass. He gave me a warning glance as he handed it over. “You are quite fond of pressuring me to embibe.”

“Nobody likes drinking alone.”

“You are aware of what happened the last time I had a drink with you."

"Yes I most certainly do. You were puking your guts out."

"Affirmative," Spock replied. "Which begs the question, why do you want me to have an additional episode of what you call: 'puking my guts out'?"

“I like holding your head?"

Spock turned sharply so I couldn't witness the slight smirk. However, I caught it anyway.

"Come on Spock, a little suffering is good for the soul. Even a Vulcan one. As they say on Earth, misery loves company. Plus, as I recall, you had more than one drink last time."

"Due to what humans would call 'peer pressure'."

I chuckled. "From little old me? Nah."

Spock said pointedly: "It was the night you and I split up."

Touché. I lowered my head and managed, after a beat: "I'm not going to pretend this is isn't a little awkward between us."

“I am not uncomfortable, that is a Human emotion.”

“Liar.”

“Drink your drink, Dr. McCoy and then shower. I believe you are simply stalling. You will not be allowed access to the ambassador. Recognize this fact. Time is of the essence. I shall have a fresh uniform set ready for you.”

I took a sip, gulping it down. The sound blasted my eardrums. “Thank you.” Sweat was breaking out on my face, even clad only in my satin bathrobe, and I added: “It’s a...little hot in here. Not used to it anymore.”

“My apologies, I shall lower the temperature for your comfort.”

“Don’t bother.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” I took another sip. “Spock?”

“Yes?” 

“You got got me out of my quarters. Rescued me.”

“I did,” Spock replied with entirely too much arrogance imbedded into the tone of his voice than I felt necessary.

“I’m trying to thank you, you green blooded hobgoblin!” I sputtered.

“Ah, you are welcome.”

After a long, awkward silence, I said: “How did you know what was happening? Were you...you know...stalking me?”

“Stalking? As what one does with prey?” Spock’s eyes lit up in amusement.

“No...I mean...I don’t know what the hell I meant...sorry. I meant, how did you know I was in trouble?” 

“I heard you crying out while I was in the general vicinity of your quarters. ‘Help me’, in Vulcan.”

I started in surprise. “Vulcan? Oh,” I said, taking another sip and clearing my throat. “I must have picked a few words up, here and there.”

“From the ambassador,” Spock said quietly. 

I cleared my throat during another awkward silence. My eyes fell to the dataPADD on the desk. In an effort to change the subject, I said: "So, what'cha been reading?"

"A journal on Deltan physiology."

"Oh." I quickly downed my glass. “Their seduction techniques?”

“Pheremones."

"Ah. Think I need another drink." I poured myself another. I motioned towards a sheet of real paper. “That looks antique.”

“Hmmm. It is the sheet music for ‘Hungarian Rhapsody no. 2’ by Linz for Earth Piano. My mother sent it to me.”

"Isn't that piece kinda difficult to play?"

"Not for a Vulcan."

I chuckled. "I bet you'd give anything for a piano right now."

"I would," Spock was forced to admit. "However, I have been transposing the tune for my harp."

"Really? Play a little bit for me, would you?” I took another sip and nodded at him encouragingly as Spock picked it up and started to play the lassan. The dark, somber introduction sounded otherworldly on the Vulcan lyrette. I couldn’t help but be mesmerized as I absorbed the tune and studied his talented long fingers.

Spock stopped after a little while. I smiled approvingly when he met my eyes. "I miss how you used to play for me."

"Indeed?"

“It was enchanting. Even more so on your ka’athaira,” I replied.

"Fascinating. You know the Vulcan word for harp."

"Yeah," I said. We fell into yet another awkward long silence.

Spock tilted his head and cleared his throat. "Doctor, you are stalling. You must ready for departure. Please take a shower."

I kept on drinking my drink. "Why are you being so kind to me?"

"'Kindness' has nothing to do with it, Doctor. I have been ordered by the captain to look after you. I can also see you are struggling to remain in control."

“I am doing just fine, remaining in control, Mr. Spock. Don’t you worry your pretty little Vulcan head, alright?” I downed the rest of my glass then held it up. “Hit me again.”

“I do not believe you should consume so much alcohol in your condition. It will have a detrimental affect on your altered nervous system. You should prepare for our departure.”

“I’m fine.” I got up with a defiant air and topped up the liquor into my glass. Spock suddenly grabbed onto my arm, swung me around to face him and pulled the glass out of my hand. “You drink it, Spock," I snapped. "Don't let a perfectly good glass of Saurian Brandy go to waste."  
The hobgoblin met my eyes. Then he held the glass to his lips and downed the contents in one gulp. As I watched him drink from my own glass, I felt my breath quicken. Spock was oddly attractive when he consumed anything. Whether it was food, drink or at one time, pleasure from my own body. He let go of my arm and hastily set the glass down.

“I guess I’d... uh...better take a shower," I said, flustered.

"It is all yours, Dr. McCoy."

"Fine. I'll just be a few minutes." I walked though the bed chamber to the tiny head containing the shower cubicle. As I did so, my eyes fell onto Spock's bed. All the things he and I used to do right there...if that fire god he has sitting there, could talk, we'd be in trouble.

I dropped my robe onto the tile and stepped into the shower, palming it to on, setting it to water. I knew I should use sonics but I needed some hot, comforting water on my back, dammit. Suddenly, I was overcome with a dizzy spell and held onto the wall of the small cubicle. I had hoped the booze would help calm me, but it was not helping...not at all. 

It also didn't make it any easier that I remembered everything Spock and I used to do in here too, crammed into this small space.

Suddenly, starting small and getting larger and larger, there was a tingling in my mind, a strange feeling breaking up my reverie.

And then I felt it. A thought that was not my own.

//Mah-koi//

Feeling this caused blind panic to swell up within me. Her!

It wasn't natural to talk to somebody like this. The room heaved.

//Return to me...Mah-koi//

I summoned up all my strength to communicate back to her: //I want to...God...I want to...// I felt myself double up in pain and paused, panting. //Who are you?...Why... did you do this to me?//

Nausea was overtaking me and I found myself shaking. I pushed both my palms on the cold tiles.

As she sent her arousal though the link, I could only stand by and watch as my own body responded.

I gritted my teeth to keep my hand from traveling downward. I was unsuccessful. I touched it. "Stop," I whispered aloud. I circled my hand around it and found my rhythm. I stroked my hard cock back and forth, smoothly. Then frantically until I ejaculated, squirting a ribbon of come onto the cubicle door. I tilted my head back, then dropped it down into the water stream. 

I felt myself immediately begin to harden again. I circled my hand around the base of my organ.

Too hell with this shower, I needed to fuck her right now. Right. Now.

I darted out of the cubicle, water still on. I ran into the cabin, catching Spock off guard at his desk. He lunged but since I was naked, wet and therefore slippery, he couldn't get a hold on me. I moved like a lightening bolt to the other side of the cabin. I found Spock's phaser. Silly, stupid hobgoblin. Didn't he realize I'd seen it earlier? His fault for not hiding it. I picked it up, set the dial to 'kill' and pointed it at him. 

Eyes wide, Spock held his hands up. "Doctor."

"Open the fucking door, Spock," I hissed. "Or I'll kill you where you stand."


End file.
